Paris McZander
}|width=200|height=150|position=center|left=0}} |label = Violet Dino Charge Ranger (III) Gold Dino Charge Ranger (II) |homeworld= Earth |gender = Male |season = Power Rangers Dino Charge (BTG Edition) |casts = Jake Wells |firstepisode = Power Rangers Dino Charge: Next Generation |lastepisode = Power Rangers: The War of Drakkon |numberofepisodes = 2 (movie) |complex2 = |-|1= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Violet Dino Charge Ranger (III) |-|2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Gold Dino Charge Ranger (II) }} 1= "Marine Plesio, Dino Charge Violet!" |-| 2= "Thundering Ptera, Dino Charge Gold!" Paris McZander is the 3rd Violet Dino Charge Ranger of the Dino Charge Rangers. He later inherits the power of his ancestor, becoming the new Gold Dino Charge Ranger. Biography Paris is Ivan's great-grandson who transforms into Violet Dino Charge Ranger using the Purple PlesioZord Dino Battery. He is also a professional bowling superstar, as bowling has become hugely popular in the future. Paris discovers his true color of gold while bowling and only managing to knock down a few pins. It wasn't until he picked up a gold-colored ball and got a strike that he realized he should be gold. Once Paris meets up with the others, he claims that he doesn't feel right using the Dino Charge Morph Blaster to transform. After listening to one of the monsters play a riff on his guitar, Paris hears the sound of the celtic warrior, causing Gold PteraZord to send him the Ptera Morph Blaster. Ranger Powers - Gold Dino Charge Ranger= When finally able to transform into the color he was destined to inherit and accepted by his Zord, Paris is marginally more powerful than his ancestor by at least one Dino Battery. While the original Gold Dino Charge Ranger could transform with one Dino Battery into his ranger form and use another Dino Battery to enter Battle Mode, Paris uses one Dino Battery to enter this form immediately upon transformation. He is also able to summon his weapons, the Ptera Wings, at will any time after transforming. Arsenal *'Ptera Morph Blaster':Transformation device that also acts as a blaster and a mini-blade. *'Shock Blade' *'Ptera Buckle': Saurus Battery storing belt and communicator. *'Dino Battery #6 - Gold PteraZord': Main battery-like device that is the source of Paris's powers. Zord *Zord #6: Gold PteraZord/Ptera Megazord - Mighty Thunder= Mighty Thunder is a mode gained by the future Dino Charge Rangers, after they have tapped into the full power of their ancestors. }} Ranger Keys - Gold Dino Charge Ranger = The 'Gold Dino Charge Ranger ' is a Dino Charge Ranger Key released as part of a toyline set of thirteen Dino Charge Ranger Keys. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Super Megaforce Silver, into Gold Dino Charge Ranger. }} See also *Uuppi - his counterpart in Kyoryuger *Ivan - His ancestor and Gold Dino Charge Ranger. *Dr. Albert - The original wielder of the Purple Dino Charge Ranger powers. *Kendall - The second wielder of the Violet Dino Charge Ranger powers.